1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices and methods for measuring the density of a flowing fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous industrial processes which involve the transport of liquids or other fluids and in which it may be desirable to measure or monitor the density of fluid being transported. Conventional densitometers used in the petrochemical industry are slip stream devices that are mounted on the exterior of a pipeline and which must divert a portion of the fluid within the pipeline outside of the pipeline in order to measure its density.